Rolling Stone
by Asctera
Summary: Luciano hated his brother, it was no mystery to anyone. He hated him so much that it hurt. 2P!Itacest, one-shot.


_Pairing : 2P!Itacest._

 _Summary : Luciano hated his brother, it was no mystery to anyone. He hated him so much that it hurt._

 _Disclaimer. Hetalia is still not mine._

* * *

Luciano hated his brother, he really did. It was no mystery to anyone. Everyone seemed to like perfect little Flavio. Everyone, but Luciano. It had always been and, presumably, will always be. And, yet, even when he thought it was impossible for him to hate him more than he already did, life would always be there to prove him wrong. He hated his brother, he really did. Especially when he would bring him along to one of his infamous shopping sessions. Because it was a well-known fact that Luciano was totally crazy about clothes, shoes and other scarves, especially pink ones – hopefully, you caught the irony of the sentence. He hated Flavio and he hated fashion even more.

Laying against a wall, he had been spending what seemed to be an eternity watching Flavio coming back and forth from the fitting room, trying clothes over clothes, mostly including pink, or white, or purple, or the thrice of them. So this was not a big surprise when the older Italian got out of the fitting room once again, dressed in a white uniform, with a pink shirt and dark tie underneath, that look like anything, but a military uniform. Luciano crossed his arms on his chest as he watched his brother putting on the same show he had been repeating over and over again for hours now, looking at himself in the mirror, under every angles possible, even the most unlikely. Usually, he would go straight back into the dressing room after a few minutes, but not this time.

"Don't I look pretty in that uniform?" he said, turning around to face the younger Italian.

Luciano didn't even spend a second watching. "You look awful." he answered straight away.

The rudeness in the other's voice didn't seem to bother Flavio that went straight back to staring at himself. Only at this moment did Luciano really start analysing his brother's outfit. He had to admit this uniform didn't look _that_ horrible compared to all the other he had tried. The pants fit him rather nicely and the jacket wasn't that bad either. It looked rather close to his own uniform, in fact, if not for the flashy colors. Luciano sighed silently. As much as he wanted to deny it, his brother looked rather attractive. Whatever the outfit, even.

"Hm." Flavio rolled up his sleeves as he turned around to check his own ass in the mirror. "I like it."

Luciano couldn't help, but to roll his eyes at the gesture. "Great. Can we go now?"

But Flavio didn't take his brother's complains into consideration, as he jumped to sit down on a nearby counter. Guess this was a no, then. Luciano didn't hold back a groan. The older Italian let go of this pair of pink sunglasses he was constantly wearing and crossed his legs. He turned his head around, setting his eyes on the salesgirl patiently waiting in one corner of the room. A seducing smile grew on his lips and Luciano didn't really try to hide the frown growing on his forehead.

"Can you put those ones back, _bella_?" the blond gave a nod toward the pile of clothes lying by the fitting room.

A wink at the end of his sentence and it was all it took for the girl with long bright hair to seemingly lose all little brain she had. The poor girl didn't even manage an answer, simply nodding frenetically at the Italian commands. Luciano stared from the corner of his eyes as she did her best to quickly gather the dozens of uniforms that were literally thrown onto the floor. This was absolutely pathetic. And he set his gaze back on his brother just to see him following the salesgirl with his eyes as she passed by.

"Why do you always have to be such a flirt?" Luciano said, not hiding his annoyance.

"Hm?" the older Italian abandoned the girl to make his eyes travel back to his brother. "I thought you liked that." he said, laying his head on one of his fist as to better consider the person standing in front of him.

"I hate that. And I hate you on top of everything."

Luciano didn't really like the daring smirk that spread onto his brother's lips.

"Come on, you know that's not true." he began. " _Runaway, baby, before I put my spell on you_." Flavio hummed, pointing at his brother like he was aiming with a gun and Luciano was almost one hundred percent sure he had already heard that somewhere else before. Wherever it was, the redhead was quick to slap the other's hands away from his face.

"Let me tell you, Flavio, you are miles away from putting any spell on me."

"Really?"

And here it went: that one seducing smile that could make anyone melt into the older Italian's arms in a second. That one Luciano hoped he would be the only one to get to see – even thought he would certainly never admit it out loud. That one that made him want to punch him and kiss him, both at the same time. That one he couldn't resist either.

Flavio grabed his brother by the shoulders, bringing him close. His hands travelled from where they first landed to Luciano's neck in an oh-so-slow motion, fingers drumming against the other's skin. The redhead could feel the shiver running down his spine. The older Italian never let go of that seducing smile of him, neither did he look away just once, eyes piercing into his brother's. Maybe it was better when he wore his sunglasses, Luciano decided. Because, clearly, he was being hypnotized.

"Alright. Fuck it."

Flavio's smile grew notacibly larger. He had won. Once more.

And the next moment, satin lips where meeting his for a bittersweet kiss. A kiss that was nothing like a tender one, it was never with the two of them. Flavio bit the redhead's lips and Luciano answered by grabbing both of the blond's hands and slamming them against the counter. The older Italian gladly let him take the leads.

"But that as nothing to do with love or anything. That's just sex."

Luciano sweared Flavio would really have to stop with that develish smile of him. "Sure."

But Flavio was a rolling stone. And Luciano really knew that just way to well. He was a rolling stone: he played with people until he get bored and, then, threw them away. Sometimes, quite literally. Luciano didn't want to be one of those. Maybe for this time, and the hundred others that preceded, he would act like he wasn't. And, hopefully, he would still have a few more go before being simply another number on a paper.

Luciano hated Flavio, he hated him so much that it hurt.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"What do you think you two are doing, making out on my furniture?!"

The two Italian turned around to face blue eyes glimming with fury and madness. _Shit_ , this was scary. The two brothers' faces lost a good two shades of color.

Luciano rapidly get away from his brother, said brother that was quick to raise his hands in defeat: "Nothing, nothing!" He quickly put his sunglasses back on and didn't even bothered gathering his original clothes, grabing his brother's hand – with him not doing much to take it away – and runing toward the exit.

"And you pay for your clothes, you bloody thiefs!" the man with bright pink hair shout, but the Italians were already nowhere to be seen, shadows fading into the street. He was sure he could have heard one of the two shouting: 'run, run!' and the other answering: 'that is all your fault, you _stronzo_!'

And in a finger snap the salesman's strangely frightening smile was back on his lips. "Hope to see you again, soon~" he said, waving at the two figures in the distance. Maybe they better not.

* * *

 _So! This fiction was a mid-songfic at first, but kind guest (thank you a lot for that!) made me notice that the website did not allow musical lyrics in fics! Which I did not quite realize before, judging by the number of songfics out there. So, I modified it a bit! I kept only one sentence that should let you know which song it was. Runaway by Bruno Mars is the song it was originally based on (and is still based on despite the lack of lyrics!)_

 _In my mind, the salesgirl was actually 2P!Belarus and the salesman at the end... well, can't you guess? Blue eyes, pink hair, scary as fuck? (the one people in the background that said Oliver won!)_

 _~Asctera_


End file.
